chuckgoofduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddy Trope: Dr. Studio
'Dr. Studio & Sgt Seller' is the ninth album recorded by the fictional band known as the Buddy Trope. Giving out a more rap and disco fever style, this album is praised for having an original song written specifically for the show and that song was none other than 'Veggie Rap.' This album took some time to make since the labelling incident with 'Outa Space' left off the last three songs on that album, thus the three songs were brought onto this album as the first three songs. Scooby Doo was introduced as another percussionist and keyboardist and Pooh Bear made his debut unasked as a bongo player. Donkey even joins as a vocalist. Tracks 1. Ride Like the Wind - Mike Wazowski (Main vocals), SpongeBob SquarePants (Vocals), Mickey Mouse (Guitar/vocals), James P. Sullivan (Piano), Animal (Drums), Donald Duck (Base guitar), Goofy (Rhythmic guitar), Cookie Monster (Synth), Pooh (Bongos), Homer Simpson (Base guitar), Marty (Guitar), Mr. Munch (Keyboard), Tigger Jr (Trombone), Grover (Tuba), Ernie (Horn), Gonzo (Bugle), Tigger (Percussionist). 2. Veggie Rap ft Snoopy Dogg - Snoopy Dogg (Vocals), Eugene H. Krabs (Vocals), Animal (Drums), Donald Duck (Base guitar), Cookie Monster (Synth), Donkey (Vocals), Scooby Doo (Keyboard). 3. Back In Love Again - Donkey (Vocals), Animal (Drums), Mickey Mouse (Guitar), Donald Duck (Base guitar), Goofy (Rhythmic guitar), Ernie (Horn), Marty (Guitar), James P. Sullivan (Piano), Homer Simpson (Base guitar), Scooby Doo (Percussionist), Tigger Jr (Trombone), Gonzo (Bugle), Pooh (Bongos), Grover (Tuba). 4. Jive Talkin' ft Mystery - Mystery (Vocals), Animal (Drums), Mickey Mouse (Guitar), James P. Sullivan (Keyboard), Donald Duck (Base guitar), Goofy (Rhythmic guitar), Tigger (Percussionist), Donkey (Vocals), Shrek (Hand percussion), Homer Simpson (Base guitar), Pooh (Bongos). 5. Back Up Off Me ft Dr. Studio & Sgt Seller - Dr. Studio (Vocals), Sgt Seller (Vocals), Scooby Doo (Keyboard/vocals), Animal (Drums). 6. Big Shot ft Mystery - Mystery (Vocals/Piano), Animal (Drums), Mickey Mouse (Guitar), Donald Duck (Base guitar). 7. Strange Things ft Toys N The Hood - Buzz "toy" (Piano/vocals), Woody "toy" (Vocals), Animal (Drums), Scooby Doo (Keyboard), Rex "toy" (Guitar), SpongeBob SquarePants (Vocals), Slinky "toy" (Base guitar). 8. Rapper's Delight ft Koopa & Master G - Mike Wazowski (Vocals/guitar) Koopa (Vocals), Master G (Vocals/piano), Animal (Drums), Donald Duck (Base guitar). Facts 1. The Veggie Rap was written by Chuck and the beat was produced by Rowan and Dennis. 2. Production for the Veggie Rap was first started all the way back in July when 'Essential Code of Undercover' was still in production. In fact, the rap was originally going to be called the Buddy Trope rap, JailHouse beat etc. 3. Layne's favourite song from this album is 'Rapper's Delight since him and Rowan couldn't stop laughing at each other while recording. 4. Big Shot was recorded during a storm. 5. This album as of right now is the longest album recorded by the band with a running time of 24:05. The record used to be held by 'Essential Code of Undercover' with a running time of 22:35. Category:Buddy Trope